


Reciprocate

by Moonlady9



Series: Sweet as Sakura [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Adult Content, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura owes Itachi a favor after helping her through her heat, and she's quite willing to return it by assisting him through a rut. Things become a little complicated when Itachi's girlfriend, Izumi, comes to tell them Sasuke is upset by the arrangement. In an unexpected turn Izumi wants to learn more about her Alpha boyfriend and wants a very hands on teaching method. Sakura has to face Sasuke and decide if she needs to keep her two halves separate or if she is done hiding the omega within her to Sasuke. She turns to the only man that can help her through her decision, Kakashi.





	Reciprocate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another smutty drabble of this series, this one take place after Need You Now.

Sakura stepped out of the shower, she threw on a simple dress, packed a bag with a change of clothes and walked out of her apartment. She felt nervous and a little excited, she knew Itachi’s rut should be starting today, she had already arranged it with his omega that Sakura would assist him this time. His omega agreed easily enough, much to Sakura’s surprise, she would have expected his omega to be more attached to him, considering what a strong alpha he was, but she just shrugged her shoulders and gave Sakura the details she needed. Sakura entered the Uchiha district through the back, the cabin was in that area.

She unlocked the cabin, she had been told it was set aside for Itachi, but sometimes he gave other’s permission to use it, mostly Shisui. She breathed in and could smell Itachi’s scent, she felt that slight haziness she would smell from alphas that were strong enough. He wasn’t even here, it was just remnants, but it still permeated the air. She could feel her skin start to prickle in anticipation. She closed the door and walked in getting ready for him to arrive. She hoped it would be soon.

Itachi was rushing to the cabin, he had waited too long and had been too far, his body was on fire, he could barely feel his feet touch the ground. He finally reached the cabin and opened it with shaky hands. He groaned as he stepped in and the scent of omega filled his nostrils. His knees nearly gave out when he recognized her scent, her unmistakable sweetness. He pulled off his jacket and shirt as he walked towards the bedroom, throwing them behind him.

Itachi stumbled into the bedroom, there she was, legs spread open for him, she was touching herself, her slick running down her thighs. He growled, she looked at him and smiled. Her scent called for him. He pulled down his pants in a quick movement, she was moaning as her fingers dipped inside of her, he climbed into the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him. She yelped and giggled. “Alpha, I’m ready for you.”

A rumble erupted from his chest, he pushed her legs down, spreading her open for him. “Omega…” without a preamble he sheathed himself in her waiting heat, she arched up as she cried out. He moaned, she felt delicious. “Oh gods Omega…”

“Ah! Yes Alpha!” she cried for him as he started to move into her. He moved deeply and quickly, her fingers grasping at his arms as he used her.

“Did you miss my cock?” His possessive alpha coming out.

She knew what he wanted to hear, what every alpha wanted to hear, “Yes! I missed your big alpha cock inside of me!” she opened her eyes and looked into his ebony depths, “Did you miss my tight pussy?” she smirked.

“Fuck… yes…” he snapped his hips harder. “So good…” he groaned. He bent down and suckled on her gland, he had her climaxing in moments. “That’s a good omega. Cum on my cock.” He flipped her over, her ass in the air, he gave her a smack, she yelped, he watched the redness bloom on her creamy skin and filled her again.

“Oh Alpha, did you like spanking me last time?” she started meeting his hips.

He wrapped her hair around his hand pulled her head back, “Yes, I liked the sound my hand makes when it hits your skin, and the sound you make.” He growled next to her ear.

“I like it too.” She breathed out.

He let go of her hair, grabbed her hips and rutted into her, he felt her climax around him twice more. “You’re taking my knot omega.” He ground out.

She whimpered, “Yes Alpha, please, I want your knot. I want you to fill me with your cum.” She screamed out in another orgasm as he knotted her. He stayed behind her, his hands caressing her thighs and ass.

“Why are you here Sakura?” he asked. She turned her head on the mattress to look at him.

“I thought I would thank you for assisting me through my heat.” She smiled at him.

“But what about Kakashi-sama?”

“He gave his permission, he said I could help you with two ruts.” She lifted herself up on her hands.

“Two ruts?” he was surprised the Hokage would allow his omega to do such a thing, he felt privileged.

She nodded, “Now tell me Itachi-kun, what do you like to do during your ruts?”

He felt his face warm up, “I don’t… my omega doesn’t…” he didn’t know what answer she expected.

“Oh? She doesn’t let you try things?” she was surprised, omegas were supposed to please their alphas.

“I never really ask.” He mumbled.

His knot released them, she separated from him and turned to look at him. “I want to thank you properly, ask me if there is something you want to try.”

He nodded, “Right now, I just want to be back inside of you.” He pulled her to him as he sat back, he easily slid back into her, his spend still dripping down her legs onto his. He didn’t care, he just needed his cock in her pussy.

“Aaah… yes…” she rolled her hips slow, in languid circles, he buried his face in her chest. “Is this what you want Alpha?” her voice like velvet.

He made a noise of affirmation as he latched on to a pert nub, his alpha’s immediate need satisfied, he wanted to enjoy her, a rare gift that he needed to take his time with. She removed his hair tie and was brushing out his hair with her fingers, her nails felt good against his scalp. Then he felt his head pull back as she yanked his hair, he looked at her in surprise, then felt a smack across his face. Nothing extremely painful, but enough for him to work his jaw.

He chuckled at seeing the smirk on her face, she bent down and licked his mouth and the tip of his nose. “I owe you three from last time.” She flicked her wrist, her palm hit him on the other side of his face.

He growled, his Alpha liking the game she was playing at. “You better hope you can handle it when it’s your turn, little Omega.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“You want the last one now or later?” she rubbed her own cheeks on his, there was a light growl from her throat as she marked him, his alpha was intoxicating.

“I’ll take it now, make it good.” He smirked.

She sat up, lifted herself up to his tip, as her hand came down so did her hips.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned, she started moving up and down on his lap, her nails pressing down his cheeks, not enough to scratch but enough to leave red welts. He brought her fingers to his mouth, he licked and sucked on them, watching her face as she bit her lip.

Sakura could tell his alpha liked some pain, the desire he was emanating was pushing her into a frenzy. He started biting on her neck and shoulders, she cried out in delicious pain as his teeth left their mark on her skin. Her breathing was ragged, her movements losing rhythm as his hips met hers. “Aaah Alpha!” His long fingers wrapped around her neck, her breathing restricted. “Yes…” she hissed. She scratched at his shoulder holding on.

His other hand was on her ass, making sure she was still moving over him, “Touch yourself.” He ordered.

She whined at the command, an intense heat building low in her stomach. She let her hands trail down her stomach slowly, his midnight eyes on hers. Her lips parted as her fingers circled her clit. His eyes dark as strangled moans left her. Her free hand moved to his lips, he suckled on her digits. She watched his pink tongue flick between her fingers, saliva coating them. She brought her wet fingers to her own mouth licking his saliva off them, she moaned at his taste. Suddenly the world spun, she was on her back, his hand still around her neck pressing her onto the mattress, she choked as he pummeled into her.

Seeing her lick her dainty fingers made something in him snap. She was his, his to enjoy, his to do what he pleased to do with her, to her. He watched as her eyes teared up at the lack of oxygen, she was clawing at his arms and chest, a look of lust laced with fear, and it drove him to the edge. “Fuck Omega!” he screamed, a final snap of his hips as he squirted deep inside of her, knotting her, she climaxed with him. He brought his mouth down over hers as he released her neck, their kisses breathless. She bit down on his bottom lip, he groaned, she let go with a smirk. He felt a shiver go down his spine he shook it off like a dog shaking off water, “Fuck Sakura, that was… mmmm… intense…”

Pride swelled up inside of her seeing the ever calm and composed Itachi lose control like he had, she lifted her head to lick at his gland, another visible shudder traveled down his body. She had liked his kisses, his lips demanding and rough, he had told her during her heat they weren’t supposed to kiss, but she was glad he had. He rolled them over on their sides, his hand went to the back of her head holding her against his gland, encouraging her to keep sucking on it. She loved the taste of his alpha, spicy and strong.

He pulled her head back harshly, he went back to her mouth with a bruising kiss, giving her lips a bite before letting her go. He looked down at her swollen pink lips. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget anything else exists but you and me. I’m going to fill you with so much of my cum, you are going to feel it inside of you for days. I am going to fuck you so much, you will be dreaming of my cock stretching out your tight pussy. I going to fuck you so good that you are going to think of me when you orgasm after you leave me. Do you understand omega?”

Sakura felt her herself soak in his words, her body taking in his commands, she purred as he suckled on her gland, “Yes alpha.” She grabbed at his hair and tugged him up to look at his eyes. “Fuck me Alpha, use me, I’m here for you, but know that when you are done with me, I will be imprinted on your very skin, you won’t forget me, the way I smell, the way I taste, that way it feels to be inside of me. Don’t think for a second Alpha, you’re the only one in control.” She bit down at his gland just enough to feel the pressure of her teeth sink into his skin.

He let out a surprised laugh, the command of her words, he knew she was right, she had haunted his dreams since her heat, it would only worsen after a rut, possessive feelings lingering days after. He gave her no respite, he took her over and over again, in every way he could for the rest of the day, well into the night. They were drenched in sweat, in a constant state of breathlessness, he was on his knees, she was over him, her back to his chest as she bounced over him, his hands squeezing at her chest and neck, she grasped his thighs as she moved.

“Aah… Sakura…” he moaned into her shoulder, her slick walls surrounding him, her salty sweat on his tongue as he licked her skin, her scent of her omega and the scent of their sex permeated the room, he was drowning in her, all of her.

“Itachi… I’m close.” She let out a breathy cry as she sunk down.

“Me too, keep going.” His hands moved down to her stomach to hold her against him, her skin slick with sweat. She was moving with new vigor as she fucked him. “That’s it Sakura, fuck me until I knot you, until I fill you up again.” He left bites down her neck and shoulder as she followed his words.

“Ooh Itachi!” she slammed down on his thickness and fell into the waves of euphoria, her body convulsing over him, she could barely hear his praises as the blood rushed through her. Just when she thought it was over he climaxed, his knot making her peak once more, her oversensitive body slumping in his arms.

He relished the feeling of squirting himself deep inside of her womb as he was locked into her, her walls fluttering around his cock as he came, as if begging him for more. He held her up for a few moments before he eased them down to the bed. He moved her hair aside to latch on to her gland. Her eyes were closed, she was panting, her pretty pink lips trembling with every breath, his fingers brought her face up to him and he kissed her again. She made a sound of surprise and then reassurance, he shouldn’t be kissing her but she felt so good, he wanted to experience all of her. Her kisses were soft and delicate, he knew he would keep kissing her for the rest of his rut. He gave her a few more small kisses and let her fall asleep, he buried his face in her hair and followed her into unconsciousness.

He was woken up by her tongue licking up his cock, his sleepy moans encouraging her, she softly sucked on the head, her tongue swirling right under the ridge gently. “Fuck Sakura.” He groaned as he sat up, her jade eyes glimmering with self-satisfaction. She took more of him into her mouth, he could feel the soft underside of her tongue and then the velvety roughness of the top as she alternated. He groaned loudly as he hit the back of her throat and she took in every inch of him and gagged.

Sakura was enjoying every sound he was making, her fingers pressed into his thighs, she would glance up at him, seeing the way he leaned his head back, the way his adam’s apple shook with every breathy moan and cry of her name. Her omega was purring in satisfaction. She moved her hand to play with his twin sacs, he opened his eyes to watch her, another “Fuck_”_ fell from his lips, she felt her stomach flutter.

Itachi took in her body, her back dipped, her ass up in the air, he wanted to touch her muscular rear. He kneeled taking her by surprise but she didn’t miss a beat and continue to bob her head, still choking on him occasionally. He caressed her forehead as she looked up at him, a smile in her eyes. “Such a good omega.” He praised as her fingers played with his sacs. He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her ass, she moaned in appreciation, he gave each a light spank, he could feel the moan that traveled up his length. Her fingers moved to massage that spot under his balls, fuck that felt good, he spanked her again. His alpha was rumbling in pleasure with every stroke of her tongue and fingers. Her fingers would ghost over his puckered entrance making him shiver.

She knew he was close, she could sense it, she knew Kakashi liked anal play, but she didn’t know if Itachi did, so she took it slow with him, lightly pressing against him as her mouth moved down. His hands were still playing with her back, he gently rocked his hips into her mouth.

He was so close, “Want my cum all over you little omega?” She made a noise if eagerness. “Flip over, I want to cum on your chest.” She popped him out of her mouth, flipped on her back as he stroked himself, she reached up to suckle on his balls, “Yes, mmmm…” he groaned. He pulled back slightly and released his milky orgasm in streams all over her skin and her face. Her mouth was open, her tongue out hoping to catch some.

She licked her lips, “Itachi, you taste really good.” Her fingers smeared his spend on her chest. “Did you like getting me all dirty?” she teased, her eyes toying.

He sat back and took her in, she was dirty, all covered in splatters of his climax, and then the little minx was smearing it over herself, then licking her fingers and moaning. He had been with a few omegas in his life, but none like her, it was like she enjoyed her omega and gave into her, gave into pleasing her alphas. She was wasted on a beta, even if it was his brother, she would make any alpha a very happy man. He smiled down at her “I can’t deny you are quite a sight.” he got up from bed, he pulled her up, “Let’s take a shower, we can have fun getting clean.”

She smiled back and followed him into the shower, he cleaned her slowly, getting distracted by suckling on her breasts. She washed his hair and the rest of him taking her time to run her hands over every lean muscle. When he finally took her, he lifted one of her legs straight up, impressed with her flexibility, he fucked her.

He kissed her calf as he rammed into her, her back hitting the tile, her grunts almost painful, but he didn’t care, he wanted her to fall apart for him again, his hand went up to her neck again choking her against the wall. She came for him, “Such a good girl.” He lifted her up, her legs over his arms as he brought her down on him. It didn’t take long for him to knot her, both sliding down to the shower floor. He went back to her perky breasts, lapping them up.

She sighed, she could feel he was sated for the time being, they should eat. His tongue was distracting as she tried to remember what was in the fridge. Even when his knot released them he didn’t move continuing his attentions on her chest. “Itachi, we should eat, take a break.”

He grumbled, popping a pert nipple from his mouth. They stood up, cleaned off the remnants of the latest round when they suddenly smelled bacon. He turned to Sakura, she shook her head and shrugged. They turned off the water, grabbed a towel and walked out to the kitchen. He was stopped in his tracks. “Izumi, what are you doing here?” his girlfriend should not be here.

Sakura came up behind him, the brunette woman was making breakfast, Sakura wasn’t sure what to do, Itachi’s girlfriend was making breakfast while he had been fucking her. She felt herself turn red in embarrassment.

Izumi chuckled, “There’s no point of being embarrassed, I know what happens during a rut.” She turned to both of them.

Itachi stepped up to her, “Why are you here?” he ran his hands down her arms.

“Well I came to warn Sakura, but you were both preoccupied, and I decided to make breakfast while you two finished.” She went back to turn the bacon.

Sakura perked up, “Warn me about what?”

“Oh, um, Sasuke knows where you are. He’s not happy.” Izumi have her a look of comfort.

Sakura blanched, “It’s not exactly a secret but I don’t tell him about arrangements. How did he find out?”

“He saw Itachi’s omega, Ren, in town, noticed you and Itachi both missing during his rut, asked Ren and she told him you were assisting this time.” Her voice soft.

Itachi looked at Sakura, “Do you need to go? I can finish with my regular omega.”

She stared at the couple, “How do you do it Izumi? Tolerate it?”

She took out the bacon to soak on paper towels, she shrugged and looked at Itachi. “I know Itachi has needs I can’t fulfill, but there are others only I can fulfill. When he looks at me, I know he loves me. It’s not perfect, but I can’t live without him in my life, it’s a small price to pay really. I want him to be happy.”

Itachi bent down to kiss her softly. “I do love you, so very much Izumi.”

Sakura watched the loving couple, Sasuke and her had their moments, but they were few and far in between. He had said he would try harder to make it work but she was fucking his brother, again. She knew that wasn’t easy, when she had talked to him after her heat he said he understood, it was an emergency, but that didn’t mean he would accept it now. This time it had been a choice, and while to her it was a show of gratitude, she doubted Sasuke would see it that way. She walked back to the room and threw on her dress, she didn’t want to be naked with Izumi around.

Itachi walked in and watched Sakura pacing and chewing on her nails. “If you need to go, you can.” He slipped on a pair of sweats.

She shook her head, “No, I’m done apologizing to him. I may love Sasuke, but I hate having to watch everything that I do when it comes to my omega. It’s who I am, I didn’t choose it, I didn’t ask for it and you know what?” she spun to look at Itachi, “I like being an omega, ever since I knew what I was I never felt ashamed of my designation, other than from Sasuke, and at first I thought it was because he was jealous he wasn’t an alpha, then I thought it was male pride, can’t be easy for a guy to know his girlfriend needs to fuck other men because he isn’t enough, so I tried to make him the only one. You know how well that turned out.” She scoffed. “But I can’t do this anymore, I won’t let him make me feel bad for what I am and my choices. So no, I won’t be going anywhere, I will finish assisting you through your rut.”

Itachi stood silent through her rant, he hadn’t realized how deep the issues between her and Sasuke ran. He could scent her rage, her determination, her sadness and a tinge of shame. He walked over to her and lapped her gland, he felt her relax under him. “You’re right, he shouldn’t make you feel any of the things you are feeling.” He kissed her forehead. “You are very special Sakura, no one should treat you less than what you deserve.”

She gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you Itachi.” she breathed in deep, “Ok, let’s go eat. It smells delicious.”

They set the table as Izumi finished cooking, Sakura sat across from them, she noticed how much Itachi would smile when she was near, and the way she looked back at him, they both were genuinely happy with each other, why couldn’t Sasuke be as understanding as Izumi? She didn’t need Sasuke to make breakfast for them in a middle of a rut or heat, that was too much, but more understanding would be good. After they cleaned up Izumi pulled Sakura aside.

“I have a very, um, awkward question for you.” Izumi’s ears flushed red.

Sakura nodded slowly, “Well considering the circumstances, it can’t be that awkward. What’s your question?”

“Well after he came back from assisting you with your heat, Itachi was a little different in bed.” Sakura widened her eyes, “A good different, and I was wondering if you could tell me what he likes.” She finished, her entire face bright red.

Sakura was stunned, when did she become a sex therapist? “Oh, um, well that is awkward.” She chuckled.

“Please, it’s just, he’s so reserved and I think the reason he doesn’t ask for things is because he’s worried I won’t like it, and between you and me, his omega, she’s a bore, I know her.” they both giggled.

“Um well, don’t be afraid to be rough with him, or let him be rough with you, but you really should talk to him or take the initiative. People don’t know what they like until they try it.” Sakura thought of all the things she had tried, between Naruto and Kakashi, those two pervs had opened up a lot of things to her.

Izumi nodded, “You’re right, I should be more assertive. Thank you Sakura, I wish you could be his permanent omega instead of Ren.”

Sakura didn’t know how to take that, “Uh, thanks.” It sounded like a compliment.

Itachi watched the two women as they talked, he was trying not to hear them, he went to get a brush and comb out his hair. Izumi returned, taking the brush from him and finishing combing out the tangles. “What were you guys talking about?”

“I was asking about you. Sakura is very sweet, not like Ren. I don’t know how you ended up with her as an omega, Ren is so dull.” She pulled him to the couch.

He sat beside her, he noticed Sakura go to the bedroom and close the door. “It’s not important who my omega is.”

She smiled at him, “I want to make sure we have fun together, and we’re satisfying each other.” She snaked her hands up his chest, “I feel like you hold back from telling me what you want.” She kissed his shoulder.

“Izumi, I… I’m happy with what we have.” Her lips ghosted over his collarbone.

“What if I want more?” she nipped at his neck.

He looked down at her, “You want more?”

“Not that I don’t love what we have, but lately, I’ve noticed something more coming from you and I like it.” she climbed into his lap.

He was surprised, Izumi was not one to usually take control, but she was pressing him back into the couch. He thought about what she was saying, he knew she meant since he came back from spending a heat with Sakura, he supposed he had been a little more. It was hard not to be when he had his first threesome with her and Kakashi, and the way Sakura and him had fucked, well, it was definitely more. “You like it?”

She nodded and bent down to nibble on his ear, “I want you to tell me how I can please you, and in return I’ll tell you something I want to try. Deal?”

He chuckled, maybe Sakura had been a better influence that he had originally thought. “Deal.” She kissed down his neck, nipping at that spot he liked where his neck and shoulder met. He moaned lightly. “If you keep doing that, you’re going to trigger my rut cycle.”

“Is that a problem?” her voice low.

His lip twitched upward, his sweet little Izumi, now becoming a seductress. He wondered what else Sakura had told her. “You probably don’t want to see me like that or with Sakura.”

“I heard you both in the shower. What if I did want to see?” she turned her ebony eyes to his.

Itachi was at a loss for words, then he felt a burning at his gland and his belly, his rut was cycling again. He growled, his eyes dark as he pushed her down on the couch, she yelped as he hoovered over her. He brought his mouth down on hers, her kisses matched his hunger, her arms around his neck.

Sakura felt the spike of Itachi’s lust, she had been brushing out her hair as she thought about Sasuke. She stood up and stopped herself from reaching for the door, she should give them privacy. She was reminded of Naruto and Hinata, but this was different, she wasn’t Itachi’s omega and Izumi and him had been together for years. She smiled to herself, maybe Izumi took the assertive comment to heart. She felt her gland itching painfully, he needed an omega, but she wasn’t going to walk out there. She went to the bed and crawled in, his scent mildly soothing. She was surprised as the door flew open, Itachi was carrying Izumi in. Sakura sat up as Izumi fell on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Izumi turned to Sakura. “I want to watch.”

“Eh?” Sakura responded intelligently.

More giggles before the brunette responded, “I want to watch you and Itachi, and maybe if it’s ok with you, join too.”

“Eh?” Sakura was not comprehending, she looked at both of them, she looked at her pleadingly, Itachi eyes looking away, face passive but with a pink tinge across his cheeks, he shrugged uncomfortably at her. “Is that all right with you?” she asked him.

He nodded, and looked down at Izumi, “She’s curious and it will make her happy, but only as long as you’re ok with it.”

She shrugged, it’s not like she hadn’t done it before. “All right.”

Izumi smiled and hugged Sakura giving her a kiss on her cheek. Sakura blushed. She was unsure how to start, but that was quickly solved as she felt another spike from Itachi. She gushed slick between her legs, ready to please her alpha. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and loomed over her.

“You can say no.” he offered.

Sakura smiled, “We had fun last time, I certainly don’t mind. She’s not the first woman that I have had join either. I was just caught off guard is all. After all, I am here to please my alpha.” She sat up and ran her tongue over his gland, he growled. “She wants to know what you like during sex.” She whispered in his ear. “Let’s show her.”

He pulled off her panties as she took off his pants, Izumi was kneeling on the other side of the bed, Sakura gave her a small smile. She raised herself to suck at his gland to ease his nervousness, his hands went to her waist, tugging at her dress. She got the hint and pulled it off. His eyes darkened as he took her in, she gasped as his hardness rubbed against her mound.

His hands pressed against her thighs spreading her open for him, she bit the corner of her lip as his fingers ghosted over the inside of her thighs, he kissed her neck, guiding her down to the bed, his lips moving down, he looked up to his girlfriend, her face curious and excited, she nodded at him, he took a pink nipple into his mouth, Sakura sighed as his mouth latched on.

Sakura was arching into his mouth slightly, mewling as he switched, she looked behind her and saw Izumi, she was tense but eagerly taking in what Itachi was doing to her. “If you’re going to stay, you need less clothes.” Sakura smirked. Izumi tore her eyes from Itachi and nodded. She peeled off her shirt and her shorts leaving her in a bra and panties. “Good girl.” Sakura watched her blush. She felt Itachi chuckle into her skin.

Itachi gave Izumi a comforting look, she grinned back at him, he wondered where this side of his girlfriend was coming from. He bit down on Sakura’s nipple and tugged lightly, getting the omega to cry out. Izumi bit her lip and activated her sharingan. He wanted to laugh, his sweet little girlfriend wanted to memorize what he was doing to Sakura, well he might as well give her something worth recording with those scarlet eyes.

Sakura noticed Izumi activate her Sharingan and a flash of self-consciousness filled her only to be pushed away by Itachi playing with her breasts with fervor. She groaned as his tongue and teeth nipped and soothe her flesh. He started moving down her stomach, she clenched her abs, not wanting to fall into a fit of giggles as he kissed past. Her breath hitched as his breath tickled her slit, he felt the bed dip as Izumi leaned over to get a better view, it was oddly empowering to think that Itachi and her were putting on a show for Izumi, a very enraptured viewer. She felt a puff of breath, then his warm tongue over her lower lips. He was teasing her, he wanted it to last, he wanted to show his girlfriend how to eat her out. Her skin felt electric with anticipation, a low whine escaped her.

Itachi met Izumi’s eyes, a crooked smile crossed his lips before he let his tongue dip past Sakura’s folds. Her sweetness hit his tongue, he flattened his tongue and licked her slow, he knew she would get impatient, she was already whining, but he was enjoying the look on Izumi’s face. He continued to take his time, dipping his tongue past her entrance, he felt his own throat vibrate with soft moans.

“Itachi… Please…” Sakura begged, she wanted more.

“Should I give her more?” Itachi asked Izumi.

Izumi looked at Sakura, “Please I need more.” Sakura pleaded at the other woman.

“Has she been a good omega?” Izumi turned to her boyfriend. He nodded between Sakura’s legs. “Treat her as good as she treats you.” She encouraged.

He couldn’t stop the grin this time, he grabbed Sakura’s legs and draped them over his shoulders, his hands wrapped her thighs holding her open for him, he went to the place he knew Sakura wanted, the little pearl he had been ignoring. He suckled gently, Sakura rolled her hips as she moaned in relief. He knew what she liked, a gentle sucking light biting and his tongue lapping it all up.

“Aaah fuck!” Sakura groaned as her head fell back into the mattress, his mouth giving her so many delicious feelings, her own hands went to her stomach, trying to quell her lust, her skin aching for touch. She played with her breasts, softly massaging them and plucking at her hard nipples as he went to every spot that made her want to burst.

He could sense she was close, his gland was thrumming with anticipation, then she jerked crying out his name as she gushed her orgasm into his waiting mouth. He licked it all up, letting her ride out her orgasm, she was trembling as he stood up. Izumi was looking down at her, they both watched as Sakura came back to them. He reached for his girlfriend’s hand, she turned to him and suddenly she was kissing him, her tongue flicking around his lips, he groaned at her insistent tongue letting her taste Sakura in his mouth.

She finally pulled away from him, “Is that what I look like? Is that what woman taste like?”

Itachi laughed lightly, he gave her another soft kiss, he looked down at Sakura, she was blushing and looked away, he caressed her thigh. “Well you both look beautiful when you climax, it’s my favorite part.” He licked his lips, “And as for the taste, it’s unique in the same way you have your own scent, and I like you both.”

Izumi looked down at his throbbing erection, “You should probably take care of that.” She smiled slyly.

He laughed, “Where is this coming from?”

Izumi shrugged, “Maybe I want to know every part of you, even your Alpha.”

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, she sat up, hunger in her eyes as he looked down at her, “Alpha, I think she wants to watch you fuck your Omega.” She smirked.

Her voice was a command to bring out his Alpha, he growled as she rocked herself against his hardness. He looked back at Izumi, she nodded in encouragement. He couldn’t help thinking this was insane, his girlfriend wanting him to fuck another woman. He couldn’t fight his biology anyways, an omega calling to him, the heat of lust overwhelming him. He took her legs again, putting them on his chest, grabbed himself, pressing against her entrance and slowly entered her, a low groan as he felt her walls stretch for him.

Sakura bit her lip and moaned out as he pushed himself into her, “Yes Alpha…” She lifted herself up on her elbows as he started moving, Izumi was watching their union, he was starting slow and speeding up, he let her legs fall down to his arms, holding her thighs as he started to fall into a quick and steady pace. Sakura was moaning and crying for more. She saw Izumi take off her bra, full breasts adorned with rosy peaks, she moved behind Sakura, letting her lean against her chest as Itachi pumped into her.

Izumi brushed back Sakura’s hair as her head fell back on her shoulder. Sakura had her eyes closed as she panted with every thrust, “She’s so pretty, isn’t she Itachi?” Izumi ran her hands up Sakura’s arms, Sakura’s fingers dug into the other woman’s thighs.

Itachi activated his own dojutsu, he wanted this image ingrained in his mind, these two beautiful women holding on to each other as he fucked Sakura. “Yes, she’s a pretty little omega.” He snapped his hips harder, making said omega scream.

Sakura felt objectified, but not in a bad way, she was enjoying their praises, she was also barely paying attention as his cock kept hitting that spot deep inside her, then his fingers circled her clit making her arch back into Izumi. “Oh gods Itachi…mmmppff…” her eyes fluttered open, she felt a strange surge of lust noticing his own sharingan spinning. Izumi reached under her arms and started playing with her breasts, the same way she had touched herself earlier.

“Are you going to cum omega?” Itachi snapped his pelvis into her, his fingers bruising against her thighs.

“Please Alpha! I need your knot!” Sakura breathed out.

He leaned over and kissed Izumi, their mouths clashing in rough kisses, tongues sloppily reaching for each other. Then he bent down to Sakura’s gland, he gave it a few licks, she sobbed out, “Cum for me omega.” He sucked on her gland.

Sakura gave in to them, their hands on her, touching her in just the right way. She screamed as she climaxed, the waves of her orgasm crashing into her, and they didn’t stop. He kept pounding into her, Izumi still pinching her breasts, at least he wasn’t playing with her clit. “Alpha, your knot! I need it.” Sakura begged.

Izumi watched him as with a few more harsh pumps he shuddered as he climaxed, “Fuck!” he groaned as he filled Sakura with his milky release and locked her to him. She felt Sakura shake as they knotted together. Strength gone from Sakura, Izumi held her up as Itachi leaned over, holding himself up on his hands as not to crush them. Izumi reached up to brush back his hair, he looked up, his eyes back to his midnight black, all of them were panting. She tugged at his hair bringing his lips to hers.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, still not fully coherent, and watched as Itachi kissed Izumi, their lips and tongues against each other, she licked her lips, Sakura liked being kissed and while she knew not to initiate it with Itachi, she had liked it the two times he had kissed her.

Izumi pulled away and looked down at Sakura, she ran her finger’s across Sakura’s lips making her whine, “You have such pretty lips. Doesn’t she?” her ebony eyes coming back to Itachi, he smiled as he shook his head. “You don’t think she has pretty lips?” she teased.

Itachi blushed, his girlfriend was sure putting him in an awkward situation, “It’s not that, Sakura has very nice lips.” His own fingers joining Izumi’s on Sakura’s lips and then pulling back. “It’s just you are surprising me.”

Izumi grinned, “Good, I like you surprised.” She turned back to Sakura who was licking and sucking on her fingers. She took her wet fingers to raised them to Itachi’s mouth, he gingerly flicked out his tongue tasting Sakura on her fingers. The brunette turned her attention back to Sakura, “Can I kiss you?”

Sakura nodded, it was nice to be asked, Izumi’s kisses were soft but hungry, her tongue nimble and sweet, she moaned as Itachi went to suckle on her gland, his hands caressing her thighs as Izumi traced her stomach. Sakura reached up to Itachi’s chest as she craned her neck to kiss Izumi better. Itachi’s knot relaxed, he pulled out, his orgasm flowing down to the sheets. Izumi’s fingers swiped at the mess coming out of her, she broke apart their kiss to bring her fingers between their mouths, they both licked up his spend from her fingers, moaning at the taste. Izumi continued this a few more times, Sakura felt delirious, she could scent the overwhelming lust from Itachi, he was standing and stroking himself watching them.

Izumi was loving the weight of Sakura between her legs, she was sure her panties were soaked, Itachi was giving them a look of pure desire and she wanted to keep it going. He reached down between Sakura’s legs and traced the other woman’s netherlips. Sakura whimpered as her fingers ghosted over her clit. Izumi bent down to kiss Sakura as her fingers found a rhythm making the omega moan into their kiss.

Itachi groaned as he watched his girlfriend making his omega moan. He almost wanted to join in but he wanted to let Izumi make Sakura orgasm all by herself and judging by the sound Sakura was making it wouldn’t take long. He continued to fist himself, stroking slowly, fuck these two were beyond his greatest fantasy. He saw Sakura’s muscles tense, heard the strangled cry that left her throat as she came, Izumi smiled at him.

“She’s so pretty when she cums.” Izumi let her ride out her orgasm, Sakura’s breath tickling her skin.

Itachi lowered himself to suckle on Sakura’s gland, “She’s very pretty.” He answered back.

“You should kiss her, she likes it.”

Itachi looked up to his brunette, she nodded at him, he looked down at Sakura’s pink lips and he kissed her. Even through her orgasmic haze she returned his affection, her tongue slipping past his lips and meeting his. They both moaned, then he broke it off, reaching for Izumi and kissing her the same. He alternated between both women, they felt divine and so different, how was he ever supposed to go back to rutting his other omega after this?

Sakura sat up, she had let Izumi have her fun, she pushed the other woman down on the bed enjoying the sound of surprise and Itachi’s chuckle. “Now it’s my turn to have fun with you.” Sakura grinned down and yanked off the brunette’s panties throwing them at Itachi with a wink. Sakura started by licking at her stomach, Izumi gasped, Sakura moved up to the underside of her breasts nipping and suckling before taking a nipple in her mouth as her finger pushed into her dripping center. Sakura grinned as Izumi arched in surprised. She felt Itachi behind her rubbing his tip between her legs, she wiggled her ass wanting him. She yelped as his hand connected with her cheek, Izumi opened her eyes at the sound of surprise.

Itachi brought his hand down again, his handprint appearing on her skin. Izumi sat up and took Sakura’s face between her hands. “Itachi!” Izumi was concerned as Sakura’s brows furrowed.

Sakura shook her head, “No, it’s ok, I like it.” her fingers were still inside Izumi, she took the opportunity to add a third making the woman moan and Itachi’s hand come down again and then he drove his thick cock into her gushing heat. Sakura cried out in pleasure as his hands held on to her hips and slammed into her. Izumi had fallen back to the bed and Sakura’s mouth went down between Izumi’s legs. She located her clit and licked at it in rhythm with her fingers and Itachi’s thrusts. They were all moaning and calling each other’s names.

It was Izumi that climaxed first, as a reward, Itachi pulled Sakura’s hair back making her back curve so he could bend down and kiss her as he continued to fuck her from behind. Sakura craned her neck to him, their kiss sloppy, tongues dripping, then Izumi crawled over, Itachi pulled Sakura up to his chest for Izumi to decide what she wanted to do. Izumi took in how Itachi was driving into Sakura with a ferocity she had never seen before and the way Sakura eagerly met his movements, alpha and omega fucking. They both looked so lost in each other, he was latched on to her neck, his hands on her hips, her hands tangled in his hair. Izumi’s eyes went down to their joining, pink, slick and glistening, she flicked her tongue out to Sakura’s pearl.

“Oh fuck!” Sakura screamed.

“Does it feel good omega?” he growled in her ear.

“Yes! Fuck!” Izumi suckled her clit. “Oh gods Itachi, I’m going to cum!” she reached down Izumi’s hair as she climaxed.

Izumi moved aside as she saw Sakura slump, Itachi guided her face down onto the bed. He tangled her pink hair in his hand and continued his relentless pace. “I’m going to fill you up Sakura.” She whimpered. “Do you want my knot little one?”

She nodded, breathless, “Yes Alpha. Please!” he was merciless as he rammed into her, his hands bruising, her scalp almost painful, the sound of his thrusts against her flesh, she could feel the sweat on her skin, she clenched the sheets until she came again with sobs and pleading cries. She shrieked as he grabbed her hips and knotted her, his hot seed filling her.

“Yes, take it. Every drop.” He groaned. He fell on top of her, she pushed so they were sideways holding each other.

Izumi moved over in front of Sakura, letting them both catch their breathes, their eyes closed, she tucked back Itachi’s hair from his face and did the same to Sakura. They both gave her a grateful smile, she laid down next to them letting them recover. She noticed it took about five minutes for his knot to release, and the amount of cum, it was so much more than usual. Izumi hadn’t realized how violent, messy and exhausting rutting could be. Sakura rolled off as Itachi moved on his back, his cock still hard, Izumi noticed it was larger than usual too, she wondered how it would feel. She crawled over to him and straddled him, his eyes fluttered open. He put his hands on her hips to steady her.

“Are you sure?” he didn’t want to hurt her, as a beta she wasn’t built to handle his alpha.

She nodded, “Just for a little, you can finish with Sakura of course.” She knew he couldn’t do to her what he had just done to Sakura, but she wanted to feel him inside of her. She slowly slid down, she gasped, he was impossibly big now, there was a dull stretching ache mixed with the pleasure.

He moaned as he felt her walls stretch to accommodate him, she moved slow over him, her hands on his chest, when she finally sank all the way down, she let out a low groan. He caressed her face, Sakura moved behind her holding her and helped her start moving. Itachi’s grabbed at her thighs, to keep himself from taking over.

“It’s ok, just move slow.” Sakura soothed, hands on her hips, nipping at Izumi’s ear. “He’s just so big, isn’t he?”

“Mmmmphh… yes, he’s so much bigger!” she groaned as she slid up and back down.

“You’re making him go crazy, look at him.” Sakura encouraged, he was gritting his teeth in restraint. “Think you can go a little faster?” Izumi nodded as Sakura guided her movements. “He likes it when you take control. He likes pain with his pleasure.” Sakura whispered, “Choke him.” Izumi turned back in confusion, “Just try it. I promise he likes it.”

Izumi turned back to Itachi, she bit her lip, Sakura was holding her thighs helping her move faster over him, she decided to trust Sakura and wrapped her fingers over his throat, he gasped in surprise and then grinned. She smiled and tightened her grip. His hips started reaching up to meet hers, she screamed.

Itachi had never felt this kind of pleasure before, the pain was turning him on, and his innocent girlfriend over him with a delicious smirk, he wouldn’t be able to control himself, he saw that Sakura was playing with Izumi’s clit. This was so much more than he had ever dreamed of. Her hands tightened as she climaxed, he glanced at Sakura, she had a smile on her face, that little minx, so fucken sexy, both of them. “Sakura…” he signaled; he needed his omega.

Sakura slipped Izumi off him, moved her forward so she could take her place, she plunged down on his cock, he groaned. “Don’t stop choking him.” she said to Izumi who nodded slowly, still in orgasmic bliss. “Fuck Itachi, you really like that don’t you?”

“You two are trying to kill me.” He growled. He caught Izumi’s eyes, “Harder.” She complied. He started bucking his hips up to Sakura, he could feel that coiling energy so soon after the last knot, he grabbed Sakura’s hips and filled her again, she came with him, his knot triggering her orgasm. Izumi let go of his throat, they were all breathing hard, Sakura slumped on Izumi. The brunette slipped out from between them so Sakura could lay on Itachi.

“I think I need a nap now.” Sakura mumbled.

Itachi stroked her hair and reached for Izumi’s hand, “Yeah a nap sounds good, that was intense.” He brought up her hand to his lips. “Thank you, both of you are amazing.”

Izumi bent down to kiss him, “This was fun and I like seeing this side of you.”

“I love you.” He said tenderly.

She gave him another kiss, “I love you too.”

Sakura couldn’t help but feel a longing in her chest, while she didn’t expect Sasuke to be included in her heats, but she wished they had this undeniable trust and love for each other that Itachi and Izumi had. It was odd that they were proclaiming their love for each other while he was still knotted inside of her, but they seemed happy, and she was envious.

“Don’t worry about him. He doesn’t know how to accept everything that you are. I suppose I blame father for that, possessiveness and stubbornness were dominant traits they shared. You will have to choose, you can keep waiting for him to come around or you can keep feeling this way. You have a right to feel loved.” Itachi kissed her forehead.

“I just wish I had what you guys have, at least the understanding and acceptance part.” Sakura said sadly.

“You have to be honest with him, and more importantly yourself.” Izumi added.

Sakura nodded, she nuzzled into his chest as they both stroked her hair, she didn’t even realize when she fell asleep. She woke up in the afternoon, her head on his chest, she cracked open her eyes to see Izumi also sleeping on his other side. She smiled at how sweet they looked. She slipped out of bed to clean herself up and to get food and water.

When they all woke up, they sat at the table eating dinner, Izumi turned to Sakura, “Please be Itachi’s omega.” She pleaded.

Sakura looked at Itachi in surprise, he stifled a laugh behind his hand. He looked so nice when he laughed. “She can’t honey.”

“Why not?” Izumi demanded. “I think she would be good for you, instead of Ren.” She scowled at the name.

“She can’t because she’s the Hokage’s omega.” He took his girlfriend’s hand, “It’s fine, it’s just ruts, I have you.”

Sakura smiled at his little nickname for his girlfriend, “He’s right, I am Kakashi’s omega.”

“But you can have more than one Alpha right?”

“Well, Kakashi and I have a more exclusive arrangement, the only reason I’m here now is to return a favor.” Sakura explained.

“Oh, well that’s too bad.” Izumi was disappointed.

Sakura giggled, “I do owe Itachi one more rut.”

“Great!” Izumi smiled as Itachi shook his head and laughed.

Izumi left after dinner, letting them finish his rut. Sakura wanted to shower, Itachi joined her. “I’m jealous, she’s wonderful.”

He agreed, “Yes she is. She has always been a constant in my life, I love her very much. Thanks for allowing her to be part of…” he was at a loss for words.

“No worries, she just wanted to know more about you, I couldn’t say no to her, she’s quite persistent and it was fun.” She rinsed the shampoo from his hair and massaged in the conditioner. “Why does she want you to get a new omega?”

“Ah, well, I think she believes my current omega is too boring.”

“And is she?” she rinsed his hair once more.

He shrugged and started to wash her hair in return. “I suppose it’s not the most exciting ruts I’ve ever had, but it doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Izumi mentioned you don’t tell her much of what you want to her. Maybe if you had a more open omega, you might feel more open with Izumi.” she gasped, “I’m sorry, it’s not my place to say anything, forget I said anything.” Sakura turned red with embarrassment.

He chuckled, “No you’re probably right, maybe I just need to make more of an effort to try new things. I have a habit of getting comfortable.”

She wondered what she was like, did she like being comfortable or did she like change? She thought about Kakashi and Sasuke, even Naruto, she liked that they would surprise her, push her boundaries, get her to try new things. She liked change. She thought of Sasuke, he liked routine, to him it was calming to know there were constants in his life, especially after everything, it seemed both brothers shared that in common. She couldn’t blame them, most of their clan was massacred in a night, all they had left was each other, Shisui, Izumi and a handful of others.

“You’re getting all melancholy again.” He kissed her gland.

“I’m just thinking being comfortable isn’t so bad either, maybe finding a nice balance would be good.” She sighed as he lapped up her gland.

“You are certainly teaching me to try new things.” He pushed her against the wall, his hardness between them.

She felt her pussy clench at his lust filling the air. She lifted a leg over his hip. He sunk into her and did what he wanted with her. After his rut ended, she had him face down on the bed after a bath, she had a bottle of lotion as she swung her legs over him. She poured some lotion onto her hands and warmed it up before pressing her fingers into his back, massaging out the kinks and knots of his muscles. He was sighing contently as her fingers dug into his skin. She flowed chakra to relax the more difficult knots, he moaned in relief. She couldn’t deny she did like the way men moaned, their deep throaty sounds of pleasure.

After his massage they packed up, having washed all the sheets and rested, they walked back together. They passed the shrine, Izumi met them there. She convinced them to have lunch, Sakura was hungry and joined them at a dumpling shop. She sat across from the couple, it was cute to see the small affectionate touches and smiles he gave Izumi, he was always so serious, but she also never really spent time with him outside of shinobi duties, she didn’t get to see this side of him.

Izumi called out for Sasuke, Sakura stiffened, she turned back to see Sasuke on the street, he had a scowl on his face. Izumi gave him a bright smile and waived for him to join them. She turned back and shared a worried look with Itachi. Sasuke sat down next to her.

“Are you hungry Sasuke-kun?” Izumi asked.

He shook his head, “I just ate with Naruto and Sai.” He looked between Sakura and Itachi, his face passive.

Sakura felt her stomach clench in nervousness, “I should head home.” She moved to stand up but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

“You haven’t finished.” He pointed at the remaining dumplings.

“Oh, I’m done.” She pushed the plate to Itachi, “Here, you guys can have the rest.” She stood up, Izumi walked over and pulled her into a big hug.

“Thank you for everything, you should both come over for dinner sometime.” She released her and went back to Itachi’s side.

Sakura nodded and waived at Itachi, she was surprised when Sasuke stood up and followed her out. She felt a small sense of relief as he walked beside her, maybe he wasn’t upset anymore. She bit her lip, she didn’t know what to say. They walked the rest of the way to her apartment in awkward silence. She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind them, she might as well get it over with. “I know you know.”

He looked at her, his eyes emotionless. He shrugged, “It’s an alpha/omega thing right? I’m not supposed to know about it.”

“It’s not that you’re not supposed to know, it’s not a secret exactly, but I don’t know how to tell you, I don’t know if you even want to know.” Doubt was starting to coil through her stomach, had she not been trying hard enough to trust him? Maybe she hadn’t been giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she should have more faith in him. She straightened her spine, “All right, what do you want to know?”

He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, he paced. “I don’t know Sakura, I don’t know if I’ll feel better knowing or not knowing.”

She blew air out making her bangs fly up, “Well I don’t know what to do. You know I’m Kakashi’s omega, Itachi was a special situation. Am I supposed to go to you and tell you that I’m scheduled to assist your brother through a rut as returning the favor for him helping me through my heat? Do you want to know that I owe him one more?”

He wheeled around to her, “What do you mean you owe him, fucking you for a week straight wasn’t enough of a payback?”

She slammed her hand on the table, “That’s not how it works Sasuke, we don’t do it for the fucking fun of it. It’s transactional. I really don’t know how many times I have to explain it, when I’m with you, it’s because I want _you_, I am_ choosing_ you. With an alpha, it’s just to satisfy my omega. I can walk away from a rut or a heat and not feel any emotional attachment as long as I can come home to you.” She held her hands at her side, she wanted to reach out to him.

“Why did Izumi hug you like that today? I have never seen you two talk for more than two minutes and suddenly you’re best friends.” she turned away, he pulled her back to face him.

“She came by the cabin to tell us that you had heard about Itachi and me and that you were upset.” She took her arm back and walked past him to the living room.

“Izumi came by in the middle of his rut?” his voice incredulous.

There was something in his voice that made anger flare in her stomach “Why is that so hard to believe? She’s a beta that actually accepts her alpha and doesn’t judge him. She wasn’t upset, she didn’t throw a fit, she understands what Itachi is and doesn’t hold it against him. She actually wanted to know what he was like as an alpha.”

“What do you mean?”

Shit, in her anger she said more than she had intended, but maybe it would be good for him to know, either way, she was done hiding things from him. “She wanted to know how he was like as an alpha and stayed for a portion of his rut.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “She stayed?”

He squared her chin, “Yes.”

“And she watched you two fucking?”

“Yes.”

“What else?” he stalked over to her.

She looked up at him, “And we all fucked too.” She stood bracing for the explosion.

He scoffed. “Maybe it is just me.” He turned away from her, he went for the door, she grabbed his hand.

“Sasuke I don’t expect that from you, but I would like for you to stop judging me for who I am. I love _you.”_ She wasn’t expecting that reaction, she softened. “I just want us to make this work, but I can’t change who I am for you and I can’t compromise that part of me anymore.”

“I need some air.” He pulled his hand back and walked out.

She let out a large breath, she stood frozen, she wondered if she should cry but she didn’t feel like crying. She questioned what that meant. She had told him what he wanted to know and what she needed him to hear. She did love him with all her heart, but he was also tearing her apart. She couldn’t separate the two parts of her. When he came back from his travels, he had told her that he had grown, that he knew he loved her back too, the fact that he missed her was proof of that. She had thrown herself into him and their relationship, she had even come up with a clever lie for not having her heats with Kakashi, until that backfired. She couldn’t back out of helping Kakashi with his ruts having already agreed, Sasuke said he understood. Ever since Sasuke came back into her life she had been waring with her two halves. She was done with that.

She was in bed trying to sleep but with her emotions and thoughts racing through her head she just held the pillow against her chest. She heard the door open and sat up, “Sasuke.” She breathed.

He crawled into bed beside her, he nuzzled her hair, “I do love you.”

She could smell the alcohol on his breathe, she frowned, he never drank but maybe he went to Naruto and had a talk. “I love you too.” She replied and settled into his arms. She would deal with him tomorrow, at least he was back.

The next morning Sasuke woke her up as he flipped her on her stomach, grabbing her hips and lifting her ass to him, she let out a grunt of surprise as she felt him push into her, she wasn’t ready, she had just woken up. “Sasuke?” she turned to look at him, his eyes were looking down at her body, she wasn’t sure what to do, he had woken her up like this before, but this time it felt different, it felt odd, maybe she should focus on him, it would feel good in a minute. His thrusts were quick and deep, he wasn’t touching her anywhere else, his eyes weren’t looking at her, he wasn’t saying anything to her like he usually did and she suddenly felt used, disgust churning through her. “Sasuke!” she tried to pull away but his hands were firm on her waist. She grabbed his hand and yanked it off her, she separated from him and crawled to the other end of the bed.

“What the fuck was that Sasuke?” she was trying to not let the rage and pain come out in her voice.

He shook his head as if clearing it. “What do you mean? I wanted to fuck my girlfriend? Or am I not allowed to?” he snapped.

“No, you don’t get to use me like that.” She snarled.

“Why? Because I’m not an Alpha?” he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

She looked at him incredulously, “You know what? Fuck you!” he looked at her stunned, “No Alpha has ever treated me the way you treated me just now, you are the only one that treats me like I’m some fuck toy.”

“It’s bad enough I have to share you with Kakashi but now my brother too?” he roared back. “How do you expect me to feel about it?”

She scoffed, “What happened to trying to make it work? Was that just bullshit?”

He reeled, “It’s one thing to know Itachi had to help you through your heat in an emergency, it’s another to know you choose to help him through a rut.”

“I owed him, but I don’t expect you to understand.” She glared.

“Because I’m a Beta? It always comes down to that doesn’t it.” he glowered.

She let out a sardonic laugh, “You really had me there Sasuke, I thought you had changed, I thought you had accepted me.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a box, she threw on the bed, little papers falling out. “All the notes you would send when you were gone, I thought you had finally grown to love me, but what was it, possessiveness? Loneliness? Pity? And I like a damn idiot, I fell for it because like a damn child I fucken love you.” Angry hot tears fell down her cheeks, she grabbed the closest piece of clothing to her and threw on a strappy dress to cover up her nakedness.

“Damn it Sakura, I do love you but I don’t love your omega.” He admitted in anger.

“Well tough shit Sasuke because it’s who I am, I am an Omega. And you know what? I like it.” she walked to stand in front of him, her fierce gaze meeting his, “I love being an Omega, I love the sex, I love the way I feel, I love how freeing it is. If you can’t accept that, then this is over. I won’t let you make me feel bad for who I am.” She pushed past him out the door, she slipped on some sandals and walked out.

She couldn’t breathe, she needed fresh air, she rushed down the stairs, out of the building and kept going. She didn’t know where she was going just that she needed to get away from him. She took a huge sobbing breath as she dashed across rooftops. She found herself in front of the Hokage’s office, she wasn’t sure how she got here, it was like her body was moving without her brain, but now that she was here she ached, deep in her body a dull throbbing pain that she wanted to be soothed by the only person she knew could. She walked over to Genma, the usual sentinel at Kakashi’s door.

“You smell miserable.” he gave her a curious but worried look. “What happened?” he looked at her puffy red eyes, her disheveled hair.

Sakura sniffled and tried to pat down her hair. “I, uh, need to see Kakashi.”

He softened and beckoned her to him, she walked over slowly until she was in front of him. He lifted her face by her chin, her lips trembled as she held back sobs, “Who hurt you?”

He chocolate eyes were full of concern, she let out a whimper, “Sasuke.” She mumbled out.

“That fucken beta.” He seethed. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, she let out small sobs into his chest. “Kakashi has someone in there right now but they should be leaving soon. You can go in as soon as they come out.”

She nodded, she cried softly as Genma held her against him, he smelled nice and strong, he smelled like a forest in a summer night, she relaxed into him, his gentle and soothing caresses calming her down. “I don’t get how other mixed relationships do it. How do you and Ino do it?” she looked up at him.

He gave her a grim smile, “Ino and I broke up not too long ago, she found herself a beta.”

Sakura blinked, “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. I haven’t spoken to her in a while.”

He shrugged, “It’s ok. I get it, it’s hard for a beta to share us with our other selves and with someone else, but still, it’s who we are.”

Sakura could scent his sadness too, she nodded. “Maybe there’s someone out there for us.”

“Well I will certainly be having fun trying to find that someone.” He grinned.

She chuckled. She stepped away from him as she heard the door open, someone walked out, she gave Genma a small smile and walked in. Kakashi looked at her in surprise, then concern. He stood up from his chair and in a flash she was in his arms. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you but I didn’t know where else to go.” She started crying again.

He held her against him, “Shh it’s ok Sakura. What happened?”

“I think Sasuke and I just broke up.” she blubbered.

“Oh.” He sat down and pulled her into his lap, she nuzzled into his neck, he wasn’t wearing a vest, her hands on his chest. “What happened?” he rubbed her back gently.

“He was upset about me assisting Itachi through his rut. He tried to have sex with me this morning, but it felt so… wrong. We fought and I told him it was over.” She sniffled.

Kakashi stiffened and looked at her face, “He did what this morning? Did he try to force himself on you?” there was an icy fury in his voice.

Sakura looked down, she choked back a sob and shook her head, “It was more his demeanor, he didn’t see _me_, it was like I was a thing to him.” she let out whine, “Kakashi, I felt used.” She fell into his neck again sobbing.

He bit his tongue, there were many things he would like to go do to Sasuke, how dare he not take care of his omega? How dare he use her like that? Make her feel like this? Her misery and disgust were overwhelming him, he felt rage start to fill him. She pulled down his mask until his gland was open to her, she gave it a few licks.

“Please don’t go into a rage, I came to you for comfort.” She said softly.

His eyes met hers, her beautiful emerald depths pleading for comfort. He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. He would take care of his omega, he would do as she asked. “I’m sorry, I’ll take care of you Sakura.” He pushed her head back to his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

She breathed him in, his scent now soothing and familiar. Kakashi was always the one to keep a cool head, he always knew what to do or say to make her feel better, ever since she was little. She felt him bend down to her and softly soothe her gland, she sighed in relief, letting his calm flow through her.

He gently angled her head so he could lick at her neck, he felt her immediately relax, she hummed softly as he calmed her. He thought about her carefree smiles, the way the sun shone on her flawless skin, the way her eyes sparkled, how her hair danced in the breeze. He brought up all the happy memories he cherished of her, all the big moments, and even the little ones, he wanted her to feel cared for and loved.

She could feel the bright happy feelings he was feeding to her, she felt almost delirious at the overwhelming lightness that was filling her. Tears fell, this time of happiness, of all the joyful memories she could feel in her heart. He lifted his head from her, she whined, wanting more of those happy feelings.

He brushed back her hair. “Feel better?” he wiped away her tears, she gave him a smile and nodded. “Good.” He kissed her temple and held her, his hand caressing her back. He couldn’t help but notice her bare back, the dress she was wearing was a thin strapped summer dress, he could feel the soft skin of her back.

Sakura was breathing softly as his fingers glided over her skin, this was the touching she craved, soft tender caresses. She sat up and swung her legs around his, he made a noise of surprise. “Please don’t stop touching me.” She breathed as she laid her head on his shoulder. She just wanted to feel something good and caring after the way that Sasuke had made her feel that morning. She shrugged off the straps, letting her dress fall to her waist, his fingers following the curve of her spine and back up. His lips softly leaving a trail of kisses across her shoulder.

He could scent she needed validation, she needed to feel care and love. “You are precious to me Sakura.” He said softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she wanted to be embraced, he could feel her breasts pressing onto his chest as she pulled herself as close as she could to him, he held her tight. “I will always be here for you Sakura.”

She wanted to cry at his tender words, she felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her while she was in Kakashi’s embrace. His hands went back to their gentle touches, from the top of her back down to her hips and back, in a familiar rhythm, his breath on her shoulder, she never wanted to let him go. “Thank you Kakashi.” She breathed against his neck.

“You are an important person to me Sakura. I hate seeing you sad.” His hands stopped at her hips, he thought about bringing her dress back up so she could cover herself, but he felt her shift on his lap.

“Can you make me feel good Kakashi?” she sat up to look into his eyes. She saw him gulp, maybe it was too much to ask for, maybe he only wanted her when his alpha was out, she was about to step off him when she felt his lust spike.

“Sakura,” he started carefully, “I will never deny you if that’s what you really want.”

She bit her lip, she could sense his concern. “Please, you’re the only man I trust to care for me. I need you to take the pain away.” Her voice barely a whisper.

He looked at her heartbroken face, the little girl that had cried for Sasuke all those years ago was going through it again. He wanted to protect her, heal her. He brought her lips down to his, “I’ll take care of you.”

Sakura let herself be swept away by his tender kisses, they started on her lips, then moved down to her neck and shoulders, his hands on her back as she slowly rolled her hips over his growing hardness. She sighed and mewled as his lips moved to lavish her breasts. She tangled her fingers in his silver hair, she looked down as his pink tongue licked her pert nub. “Aaah Kakashi.” She breathed.

He hadn’t touched her outside of ruts and her heat and seeing her over him without the pure omega _need_ of fucking was different, she was even more beautiful when it was only her giving herself willingly to him. His hand moved from her waist down her stomach, past the pooled fabric of her dress until he reached his destination. He gently traced the slit of her mound, she sighed, he sucked on her nipple. He did it a few more times until she whined and he pushed past her folds finding her little bundle of nerves. She shuddered as his fingers circled it.

Sakura let out a low moan as his teeth grazed her nipple and his fingers flicked her pearl. “Oooh… yes…” she rocked herself over his fingers. He was tender and gentle, so different from when they fucked, she knew he was a god in bed, but he was being a very caring lover this time, not that she was surprised, it was nice to see this side of him. Soon she was whimpering as she reached the edge. “Kakashi, please…”

“What do you need sweetheart?” he released a pert nipple from his mouth.

“I’m so close.” She cried out as he added pressure, he bit down on a breast and she fell into the pleasure he was providing. She bit down on his shoulder as she came, her body shaking as his fingers kept going, letting her ride out her orgasm.

“You are so beautiful Sakura.” He kissed her shoulder. He pulled back his hand, his fingers covered in her juices, he licked his fingers clean of her, she was still sweet with a slight tanginess that he wanted to taste more of.

“Mmmm, that was nice.” She kissed his gland.

He chuckled, “Nice?”

“Yes, nice, but I want you Kakashi.” She ran her hand down his chest until she reached the buttons of his pants.

He groaned and leaned his head back as she pulled out his hard length. She pulled off her dress leaving her naked on his lap. She was a goddess, he came back to her lips, she kissed him deeply as she slowly filled herself with him, they moaned against each other’s lips. One hand went to her hair the other to her waist. “So beautiful.” He muttered as her eyes fluttered and soft moans left her lips.

He felt so good, his thickness pressing against her walls, he was letting her move at her own pace and she wanted it slow, she wanted to relish every stroke, every touch, every breath, she wanted to forget and loose herself in him. She dropped her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck, his hands went to her hips, he leaned back on the chair, his fingers tracing her skin again. “I love how you feel Kakashi.” She nipped his ear.

“I love how you feel too sweetheart.” he moaned, she was so tight and warm and soft.

She loved his little pet name for her, he didn’t rush her, he didn’t try to make her peak sooner than when she wanted. She kept the slow and deep tantric pace until she was ready to climax, and when she felt the fire flow through her it was like a blaze that consumed her body, she felt the hot pressure of his orgasm fill her. “Oh gods Kakashi!” she breathed out.

He held her tight against him as they climaxed together, her sobbing cries in his ears, her shuddering breathes. He let out a long breath, he hadn’t had sex like this with a woman in a long time, and calling it sex wasn’t doing it justice, it was almost like making love. He supposed it was, he did love this woman, maybe not in the typical romantic way, but there was something deep in his heart for her, the desire to care and protect her was overwhelming. He raked his fingers through her hair as they caught their breath. 

“Kakashi?” she whispered.

“Hmm?” he looked down at her.

“Thank you.” She blushed. “Also, I’m sorry, you have a someone and I shouldn’t have done this. I just really needed to feel something good to overpower that feeling he left me with.” She muttered.

He kissed her hair, “Oh don’t worry, Gai and I have a unique relationship.” He smiled at her. “There’s no need to apologize or feel bad.”

Sakura thought about the two successful mixed relationships she knew, the betas were so understanding and not possessive. She thought of Gai and Izumi, they both possessed self-confidence that their alpha wanted them at the end of it all. That’s what was missing with Sasuke and she didn’t think he could ever have that.

“For Omegas and Alphas, sex is a large part of our lives, it’s how we communicate, even outside of ruts and heats, our bodies crave it in a way that betas don’t. Don’t ever feel bad for that, and don’t let anyone try to make you feel bad for who you are. Don’t apologize for the things you want Sakura. You don’t owe anyone anything, you don’t need to change for someone. You are an amazing person, omega and all.” He cupped her face with his large hands. “You don’t need someone in your life that only brings you down, if you choose to have someone by your side, make sure they not only accept you, but encourage you to be your best self.”

Sakura let his words sink in, he was right she didn’t need Sasuke, especially if he wasn’t supportive. She thought about the last part, Gai and Izumi not only accepted their alpha’s but encouraged them to explore and removed boundaries without judgement. She nodded, “You’re right, I don’t want to have to change, or hide a large side of myself to make someone else happy. Thank you sensei.” She grinned.

He chuckled, “I can’t say I learned that lesson easily, Gai had a lot to do with that.”

She stood up, grabbing a few tissues to clean herself, she grabbed her dress and slipped it back on. “Maybe it’s time I grow up. Sasuke can’t change any more than I can. That love I have been holding on to, I need to let it go. I tolerated too much from him in the guise of love, maybe it was just stubbornness.”

He zipped himself up and got on his feet. “Love is a fickle thing. One moment it’s a flame, the next an all-consuming blaze, in another moment its nothing but dying embers. Sometimes we stare so closely at embers that we confuse it with a blaze.” He tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

“When did you get to be so wise sensei?” she smiled.

He scratched the back of his neck, “It comes with age Sakura.” He grinned back. “Why don’t you go rest at the apartment, I can have food delivered.”

She didn’t want to go back to home yet, she nodded. “Can you order pancakes and fruit?”

He smiled down at her, “Of course.” He kissed her nose. “I’ll come by later.”

She gave him on last hug and opened the door to the hallway that led to the apartment. She went to their room where she had a few outfits. She looked over at the bathtub and decided to fill it. She found some oils and bubble soap that she had left. She sank into the water, a thick layer of foamy bubble on the surface, she breathed out in relief as the steaming water surrounded her and relaxed her tired body. She leaned her head against the edge of the tub and looked out the window, seeing the treetops from the surrounding forest. She was always in awe of the views from this apartment.

She finally stepped out when the water turned cold. She put on shorts and a tank top, she walked out to the living area and found a box of food, she opened it impatiently, pancakes and fruit, they even included condensed milk to pour over, she preferred it to syrup, she smiled, Kakashi knew of her preference. She settled on the couch and ate letting the sound of rustling leaves fill her with calm.

She fell asleep curled up on the couch, when she woke up, she felt tears on her face, she must have been crying in her sleep. She wiped them away in frustration. She was tired of crying for him. She needed time to herself to really get to know herself. When she had presented as an omega, she had Naruto by her side, he had been a wonderful partner to guide her through all those new feelings, to help her accept her omega, she was grateful he had been by her side. Kakashi was a great partner now, she tried to learn from him on how to navigate her relationship with Sasuke, but she realized that their betas were too different. It was time for her to figure out how to combine the two parts of herself and be at peace with herself.

She was interrupted from her resolution by Kakashi bringing dinner. She stood up and went to take the food from him, she set it on the table, she pulled out the containers. “Thank you Kakashi.”

He pulled his mask down and smiled at her. “There something I need to tell you.”

She looked over at him, his tone serious. “What about?”

His smile fell from his face, “Sasuke came to my office and asked for a long-term mission.”

Sakura stood stunned, she blinked. “So he’s leaving then.” She felt a weight on her chest, he wasn’t even going to fight for her, for them. It was probably for the best but she couldn’t deny the crushing pain in her heart.

He took her hand and rubbed it between his own, “He’s leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Just like him to run away.” She growled. “I won’t chase after him this time, if he wants to leave he can, I’m not that little girl anymore. I know my love can’t heal him or make him stay. It has to be his choice to stay.”

“I tried to talk to him, but I don’t think I’m the right person, being part of the problem.” Kakashi sat down on a chair.

“You’re not the problem. I just… I guess he made his choice.” Her voice broke, she covered her mouth trying to hold back sobs. Kakashi pulled her into his lap, she nuzzled into his neck, silent tears falling.

“It’s ok to cry and be angry and sad. I’ll be right here for you.” He let her cry.

She woke up the next morning, she noticed the bed was empty, Kakashi must have left already. She got up and got dressed she still needed to go to work, even if her life was falling apart. She turned the corner of her office and saw him there waiting for her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to punch him in the face, she decided on letting him into her office. “I thought you were leaving today.” She walked around her desk to face him.

“I am, but you didn’t come back last night, I wanted to talk to you before I left.” Sasuke stepped up to her desk. she jerked her head for him to speak but remained silent. He took a deep breath and bowed his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did to you yesterday morning. There’s no excuse for my actions, I do regret making you feel like I did.” He raised his head and looked into her emerald eyes. “I love you Sakura, I do, but it seems I’m still not the man I need to be for you, and to be honest I don’t know if I ever will be. I won’t make you wait, it’s as unfair as wishing things were different.”

She cleared her throat, she wasn’t going to cry right now, she needed to be strong. “How long will you be gone?”

“Just a few months, I think we both need space from each other right now.” He looked down at the files on her desk.

She nodded. “All right then. I guess I’ll see you when you get back.” She struggled to keep her words even.

He let out a sad sigh, “Good bye Sakura.” He turned and walked out the door.

“Good bye Sasuke.” She let the tears fall now that he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts!  
Thank you!


End file.
